


Entrapment

by Sycophantism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima expects Oikawa to read him and give him what he wants. What he doesn't expect is for Oikawa to read him so well, he gives him something he didn't know he needed. (Also Iwaizumi is there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my file for a while now. Since I haven't gotten to update Meltdown, I thought I'd finally post this, to thank you guys for being so patient with me ;w; 
> 
> I dunno where the impulse to write this came from, but I still love it. Enjoy! \o/

"Hmm, Iwa-chan, did you expect him to be this agreeable?" Oikawa wondered, eyes alight as his fingers wandered carelessly across the expanse of skin under them. A low grunt from Iwaizumi was answer enough for either of them; of course not. No one would expect the towering cynic of Karasuno to be agreeable about _anything_.

But here he was, unmoving as both of them tugged and pulled and tested the limits of the freedom they had over him. Without his glasses on, his eyes were narrowed slightly, but not in the same condescending impatience as usual; his gaze was locked onto the wall past Iwaizumi, almost bored. But both of the Aobajousai boys could see the tension in his muscles, the unsteady lilt of his breathing, and especially the sweat trickling down his skin. Both hands were curled into loose fists where they were strapped behind his back, and there was a slight curve to his spine, as though trying to curl in on himself and conceal what his thin cotton briefs weren't hiding. 

Oikawa had his knees tucked up underneath himself, Tsukishima's head in his lap as he stared raptly down at the first-year. Iwaizumi had yet to join them on the table, though, instead choosing to sit beside it and explore Tsukishima from a temporary outside perspective. To a degree, it reflected their priorities; Oikawa to touch, explore, and Iwaizumi to observe, wait. 

Neither of the third-years had needed a second thought about gagging him. Oikawa had taken great delight in wrapping Iwaizumi's tie around the Karasuno boy's mouth, seeing the way his head jerked back like an angry animal, watching his eyes narrow to furious slits as he glared at Oikawa. But there was a fresh surge of power at silencing him, of taking away Tsukishima's greatest weapon and rendering him effectively helpless. Somehow stripping and binding him hadn't quite achieved that, but once he was muted-- yes, that's when Oikawa's nerves truly began to sing.

"I think he's enjoying it," Oikawa announced matter-of-factly, laughing under his breath as he brushed Tsukishima's bangs from his eyes. "More than he'd ever admit. Isn't that right, Kei-chan?" A displeased growl rose in the back of the first-year's throat, and Oikawa snared his fingers tightly in those blond locks, yanking his face around and reveling in the startled huff of air that rushed from Tsukishima's nose, eyes flying up to catch on Oikawa's face. "Now, now! Only naughty pets growl, Kei-chan. You aren't a naughty pet, are you?" The brightness in Tsukishima's eyes at the initial forcefulness had dimmed again, and once more boredom was etched into his features. There was no clear reply, and Oikawa's wide grin fell into a disappointed pout. "You're no fun like this, Kei-chan." Even using the name again wasn't eliciting the reaction he wanted, and with a sigh of resignation, he released Tsukishima's hair from his grasp. "Iwa-chan, I think he's already bored of us."

"Then do something about it yourself, dumbass." Iwaizumi was distracted, eyes wandering the expanse of Tsukishima's body, his hands moving slowly, but not very intimately, across the skin. His muscles weren't very defined, but his core was stronger than it had looked at their first practice match; there was some sensitivity over his ribs, judging by the way Tsukishima drew in a startled breath when Iwaizumi pressed there. A pulled muscle? Was he practicing serving before coming here? Another nudge, this time while his eyes were locked onto Tsukishima's face, told him it was painful, if the boy's slight wince was to be read accurately. It would be difficult to notice if he hadn't been looking for it-- even like this, Tsukishima was a formidable spectacle of impassivity. 

Licking his lips, Iwaizumi flattened his palm against the delicate muscle and dug the heel of his palm in. Immediately Tsukishima bucked with a gasp, mouth falling open behind the gag. "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, looking startled before his eyes flicked down to his friend's hand. When he next spoke, though, it wasn't with concern, but rather quiet, intense curiosity: "What are you doing?"

"He pulled a muscle," Iwaizumi said flatly, dragging the pads of his fingers down the ridges of the taller boy's ribs and shivering at the way it had Tsukishima squirming against the table. 

"Ooh. Do that again," Oikawa whispered, tone excited as he pinned Tsukishima's shoulders down. Iwaizumi did, holding his breath and watching as Tsukishima writhed, toes curling and legs squeezing together as he tried to restrain himself from bucking again. 

"Iwa-chan, look." Oikawa licked his lips, eyes bright as they locked onto the bulge appearing in Tsukishima's underwear. Noticing, the blond tried to cross his legs, face burning as a tremor came to his body. 

Iwaizumi hummed under his breath, before lifting his gaze to catch Oikawa's. "He isn't bored now." 

Oikawa's grin was a dangerous twist of his features, his eyes practically laughing as they turned down to settle on Tsukishima's face. The blond's eyes were open, a little hazy, and when they looked up to Oikawa's, a clear shiver went down his spine at the setter's predatory expression. Kageyama had said Oikawa had a bad personality, and Tsukishima had been able to see that clearly from the start. But Oikawa was a dangerous person as well, and that wasn't as apparent from first impressions. It was something he was learning, again and again, to stop forgetting.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa didn't tear his eyes from Tsukishima's, instead holding the younger boy in his gaze. Somehow Tsukishima felt that he couldn't look away, lest he risk being ambushed. 

There was no need for the two third-years to communicate out loud. At the sound of his name, in that tone, Iwaizumi moved away from his seat beside the table, shucking his jacket and climbing onto the desk. Without delay, he pried Tsukishima's legs apart, and he felt the boy jolt, head jerking down to look at him.

Oikawa's hands immediately seized the first-year's face, yanking his head back until his neck was craned awkwardly, eyes widening marginally as he was forced to face upwards. "Ah, ah," Oikawa murmured, eyes glittering. Tsukishima couldn't see while Iwaizumi settled between his legs, ignoring when the blocker's knees tried to draw together. "We promised to take care of you, Kei-chan, didn't we?" Oikawa hummed, leaning forward until he was hovering over Tsukishima, bangs hanging as his eyes crinkled with a broad smile. "We'll take good care of you. Just how you like."

Tsukishima swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes wavering. They were third-years, from a rival school, a rival team, the captain and co-captain no less. Had it been a mistake to come to them? 

But Oikawa could read others so well. Every moment Tsukishima suffered under his scrutiny, he felt that every deep secret he had hidden away was being brought to the light of those bright brown eyes. Oikawa's gaze drilled into his soul, pawing through his thoughts and picking the ones he fancied to use against him.

"We'll make you into the best pet," Oikawa murmured, combing his fingers almost tenderly through Tsukishima's hair. "You don't know any better because you haven't had someone train you properly, have you, Kei-chan? That's okay. We'll teach you. We'll show you how to be a great pet. You won't have to worry about a single thing, Kei-chan, just leave that all to us. Just relax and leave it to us." 

Shivering, Tsukishima shut his eyes, just to escape from that probing stare. Oikawa really did understand. It chilled Tsukishima to the core how well Oikawa seemed to read him. 

Oikawa was thrilled to have found something like this in Tsukishima. _Tsukishima_ , of all people. The haughty, self-assured, condescending middle blocker of Karasuno. The attitude, the cruelty, all hiding a precious little submission kink. It must be _so_ tiring, keeping up that kind of persona, maintaining such a demanding nature. Tsukishima had to be in control at all times, had to keep himself level-headed and contained, composed. Of course he'd get off on submitting to others. Of course he'd love feeling powerless, being humiliated. So long as there were no long-term consequences, as long as it stayed in this room, between the three of them, as long as it never left the metaphorical bedroom, then it wouldn't cause trouble. Tsukishima couldn't know that Oikawa and Iwaizumi wouldn't use this against him outside of this kind of scene though. 

Maybe he got off on that kind of uncertainty, too. After all, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were superior to him, weren't they? Surely he felt that way. 

Oikawa could tell when Iwaizumi pulled Tsukishima's briefs away from his hips, pushed his legs up and brought them down behind him, trapping his ankles together at the small of his back. As soon as Oikawa released the blocker's face, Tsukishima looked down, eyes glassy and wary but so, so attentive to every movement Iwaizumi made. 

Oikawa knew when Iwaizumi pulled out the lube, knew because Tsukishima's eyes widened marginally, his pupils dilated. Gently, the setter laid his fingers across Tsukishima's neck, taking the faintest of grips and feeling the flutter of his pulse, every time he swallowed, the way his breathing rose and fell quickly. 

And Oikawa _loved_ the way it all spiked, the way Tsukishima's back arched and his head fell back into his lap, when Iwaizumi pressed his fingers inside of the blond. From the way he'd reacted to the pressure against his pulled muscle, Iwaizumi wasn't going to be gentle, and Oikawa shivered pleasantly at the realization. Had he put in two fingers? Three? What could Tsukishima take, what would be too much for him? Ah, but he was still a first-year, they shouldn't push him too hard.

The thought of pushing him made Oikawa bite his lower lip, though, stifling a smile. 

It felt like too soon, but Iwaizumi nudged Tsukishima's legs up, draped his knees over the spiker's shoulders and hiked his hips up against the blond's rear. Under his fingers, Tsukishima's pulse was racing, his breathing was erratic, and he swallowed hard when nothing had happened after several moments. "Iwa-chan?" Oikawa hummed softly, lifting his eyes momentarily from admiring Tsukishima's flushed, debauched face.

His friend was looking at him, studying him. Part of that expression seemed to be questioning-- asking his opinion, or looking for permission? Oikawa smiled pleasantly, the kind he typically reserved for the cameras. "It's okay." Tsukishima could handle it.

Oikawa wanted to _push_ a little.

Iwaizumi plunged forward, and Oikawa could feel Tsukishima's body draw tight like a bowstring underneath him. "Shh," he whispered immediately, bowing his head forward and brushing his nose against Tsukishima's brow. The younger boy was shuddering, shoulders curving back as he tried to arch up, muffled gasps catching against the gag. "Shh, Kei-chan, shh. It's okay. It feels good, doesn't it? This is what you wanted, after all, you dirty boy. You wanted someone strong like Iwa-chan to fuck you, didn't you?" Tsukishima was trembling while Iwaizumi sank in to the hilt bit by bit, eyes clenched shut and brows knitted together as if in concentration, as if restraining himself. From crying out? From moaning? From nodding? Oikawa wanted to know. Oikawa wanted him to stop holding back.

"Kei-chan, Kei-chan. You couldn't find anyone to help you on your own team, could you? But once you saw us, you knew we'd take care of you. You knew we could see how gross you really were, right? How weak and pathetic you were. You knew we could take control and bring you the kind of pleasure you really need. We were just right, weren't we? Smarter than you, stronger than you, better than you. We're the kind of people you hate, aren't we? Just right for fucking you. Just right for reminding you of how worthless you really are, compared to us, right? You need someone to remind you, after all, or else you'll forget. We can't have that, can we? You can't forget something so important, cute little Kei-chan. Or else then you get cocky. You're pretty cocky, aren't you, Kei-chan?"

Iwaizumi had withdrawn, thrust in, and a steady rhythm had picked up while Oikawa whispered against the boy's skin. Tsukishima was trembling, panting quietly, and Oikawa could see tears pricking in his eyes. Good tears? His words trailed off and he inclined his head, before leaning down and kissing the corner of Tsukishima's eyes. "Cough?" he murmured, voice returning to normal for a brief moment. Tsukishima shook his head violently, and Oikawa couldn't help but laugh. "Kei-chan! You really are dirty." Even giving the younger boy an out, reminding him of his out-- the safe word he could use even when gagged-- Tsukishima chose not to back out. Truly perverse. "Should I fuck you next? How many times can you take it? Maybe Iwa-chan will have it up again by the time I'm done! Could you take him again?"

Grunting under his breath, Iwaizumi dug his fingers into Tsukishima's hips, dragging him down and lunging forward again. He was a brute, he always had been, and Oikawa shivered slightly in sympathy for Tsukishima's ass. With as little preparation as Iwaizumi had given him, that must sting. And he wasn't being careful at all, ramping up the force and pace with abandon. "So cruel, Iwa-chan," Oikawa muttered, and Iwaizumi cracked an eye open to glare at him. Oikawa raised his hands in surrender, waving them idly until his friend's gaze redirected to Tsukishima's scrunched-up face. 

"Kei-chan," Oikawa whispered against his ear. "Kei-chan, check your wrists." By the way he squirmed, Oikawa could tell that Tsukishima had tugged at his binds. Oikawa heard the younger boy whine deep in his throat. "You're all ours, Kei-chan. We get to do whatever we want to you, isn't that fun? You gave yourself to us so generously. What a nice gift, right, Iwa-chan? But it wasn't really out of the goodness of your heart, was it, Kei-chan? You were quite selfish when you gave us this present. You just wanted us to do this to you, right? It would've been a real gift if you'd done this without wanting it. If you'd really wanted to break out of those belts and escape. If you knew we wanted to do such terrible things to you and it _scared_ you but you did it anyway, _that_ would be truly selfless!"

Chuckling, Oikawa combed through Tsukishima's hair as he mused softly, "But this is what _you_ wanted. What about what _we_ want, Kei-chan? Do I get to do what I want, too? We've been so generous, doing everything you wanted. This is more like our gift to you, isn't it?" Tsukishima moaned softly, voice wavering. Iwaizumi had slowed his pace and was listening to Oikawa, watching him. Seeing Oikawa speaking like that to someone else-- it wasn't something he got to witness very often. But it was arousing as hell. 

"Do you want to give me a present, Kei-chan?" Oikawa murmured, and Tsukishima swallowed hard, nodding slowly, once. Oikawa grinned, eyes flashing. "Do I get whatever I want, Kei-chan?" Again Tsukishima nodded, the tremble in his limbs worsening. "Good boy, Kei-chan, you're such a good boy, so generous." 

Snatching up Iwaizumi's jacket, Oikawa bundled it and shoved it beneath Tsukishima's head as a replacement pillow for his lap. Immediately he swung his legs over Tsukishima's chest, kneeling there. Tsukishima's eyes flashed open, looking up at him with a bright, aimless stare. There was something hot there, needy, desperate, but oh so empty, like he had no will of his own. So different from his usual, ever-calculating self, always passing judgement and making assessments. There was none of that here; when he looked at Oikawa, all he saw was an answer to the question that he could never ask. 

"Suck me," Oikawa whispered, stroking his cock slowly, rubbing the head over the tie trapped in Tsukishima's mouth. The blond squirmed, gasping quietly and stiffening when Iwaizumi slammed into him, before the tension drained from him and he whined softly in frustration. "Hmm? Oh, silly me." Oikawa tore the gag away, and Tsukishima's mouth fell open, panting for breath. When it had first gone in, the tie had been meant to discourage back-talk.

Now they didn't need to worry about that. Tsukishima wasn't in the proper state of mind for back-talk.

His lips parted when Oikawa nudged his cock up against Tsukishima's mouth and, shuffling forward, he eased his way in. "Kei-chan, your mouth really is talented," he laughed softly, combing his fingers through Tsukishima's hair before slowly taking a tight grip in the blond locks. "You say a lot, but..." Rocking his hips forward, letting his dick sink in to the back of Tsukishima's throat, Oikawa sighed quietly at the tight heat. "I think this is better."

Tsukishima moaned frantically around his length, kicking and writhing as Oikawa drew back and thrust in once more. No gag reflex? Did Tsukishima suck much cock? The mental image of this proud first-year getting on his knees for complete strangers in alleys for money, or for a teacher to amend for a poor grade, or for the basketball players in the change rooms to keep his awkward nerd-friend out of the hit list of jock bullies, made Oikawa all the harder. Did he swallow it down with pleasure, did it make his stomach twist up and his cock stiffen and his face blush? Was Tsukishima a natural-born cocksucker or had he practiced? Both were good, and Oikawa hunched forward until Tsukishima's head was almost back against the desk again, thrusting down into his throat. The coughing and spluttering, the strangled moans and high-pitched whines-- he reveled in it all, and through everything he could feel Tsukishima's hips jerking behind him, arching and squirming and looking for contact.

"Iwa-chan," he managed breathlessly, refusing to look away from Tsukishima's tightly-knit brows, his mouth stretched wide around his cock, the ruddy shade of his face and the tightly-strung angle of his shoulders. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi replied this time, perhaps for Tsukishima's benefit, though it didn't do much; when he took hold of Tsukishima's erection, the blond still surged up, his entire body going rigid as he moaned loudly around Oikawa's cock. Taking advantage, Oikawa slid in again, the head of his dick gliding along Tsukishima's tongue and right down his open airway. He gagged, eyes open just enough that Oikawa could see them rolling back. Spine arching, jerking up into Iwaizumi's touch, Tsukishima went still as he came, shaking hard as the orgasm tore through him.

When he went limp, his knees were still hooked on Iwaizumi's shoulders, and Iwaizumi's dick was still buried in his ass, and Oikawa--

Oikawa was drawing back from his throat, the head of his cock sitting on Tsukishima's tongue just on the inside of his mouth as he stroked the shaft, coaxing out his own climax. Spurts of cum coated Tsukishima's tongue, palate, his cheeks, and he let his jaw hang limp until Oikawa withdrew completely. Closing his mouth slowly, ignoring the trembling of his own lips, Tsukishima swallowed hard. "So cute, Kei-chan," Oikawa purred, voice tired as he chuckled. "I should have cum all over your pretty little face. Iwa-chan, cum on his face." Oikawa patted his cheek before climbing off of his chest, sighing as he settled on the chair.

Iwaizumi hadn't moved, save for slowing his pace while Tsukishima came. With that bit of mercy, he resumed thrusting, pounding into the blond's hole and feeling him jolt in surprise. As someone who had to keep up with Oikawa's stubborn training regimens for his whole life, Iwaizumi had incredible stamina. That's what he blamed it on, anyway, though Iwaizumi had the tendency to blame Oikawa for everything. Oikawa just complained that Iwaizumi was a beast and had that kind of stamina naturally. 

Tsukishima was limp against the table as Iwaizumi continued, bracing a hand at Tsukishima's side and arching higher to plow down deeper into the other. Squirming slightly, Tsukishima moaned, eyes shut lightly as he endured. It seemed that he didn't remember the gag was off, that he could speak. He was too absorbed in getting his brains fucked out, apparently. Oikawa bit his knuckle and grinned around it as he watched. 

It took forever before Iwaizumi slowed his pace, withdrew, and stood. Hopping eagerly to his feet, Oikawa reached out and nudged Tsukishima's shoulder, pushing him into a sitting position. From the way Tsukishima's legs twitched and squirmed, Oikawa could tell that sitting on his ass wasn't a favorable position after the brutal fucking he'd just received. That was fine; whatever was favorable to Tsukishima didn't matter right now. 

It took another minute for Iwaizumi to stroke himself off, and Oikawa complained quietly all the while. "Hurry up, Iwa-chan, aren't you done _yet_?" But when he finally came on Tsukishima's face, it seemed to be worth it.

Cum dripped from the blond's lashes, caught in the dip of his upper lip and slid down his cheek. "What a cute face you're making, Kei-chan," Oikawa cooed, though Tsukishima only looked tired, wrecked, and dirty. But who knows what Oikawa Tooru considered 'cute'? "You did such a good job," Oikawa crooned, pressing a kiss to the blond's cheek as he untied the younger boy.

There was something unnerving about how sincerely Oikawa praised Tsukishima after that. All malice left his tone as he coaxed Tsukishima off of the desk, and how he caught the boy when his knees buckled and he almost sank to the floor. "That's okay, that's okay." Brushing it off easily, Oikawa lead him to the doors, towards the showers. What was with that attitude?

Iwaizumi asked him as much when Oikawa returned, and the other boy scoffed. "A brute like you wouldn't know anything about aftercare, would you, Iwa-chan?" After threatening to headbutt him with only a glare, Oikawa threw his hands up to fend the other off. "It's really important, though!" he insisted. "Otherwise someone like that will really start believing he's worthless, right?"

"Clearly he isn't," Iwaizumi said after a moment, brows furrowing. "He's got a lot of potential as a blocker. And he's a regular on Karasuno's team. Why would he believe something like that from an idiot like you?"

"Rude!" Oikawa blew up his cheeks, but relaxed a bit after a pause. "Because that's how it works, Iwa-chan. If you hear something enough times, you'll start to believe it, right? Especially if someone you trust is saying it so insistently."

Iwaizumi looked cynical. "Someone he _trusts_?"

"Of course he trusts us!" Oikawa burst out. "You think he'd let just anyone tie him up and do those things to him?"

"He's an idiot if he trusts us. We're third-years from an enemy team."

"Yeah, well, his kind of smarts aren't perfect. But even though he shouldn't trust us because of that doesn't mean we have to be untrustworthy. Wouldn't you feel terrible if he got depressed because of what we did?" Iwaizumi muttered something wordlessly, shooting a glare across the room. "Exactly. We have to take care of him, Iwa-chan, it's our responsibility now! He did a good job, didn't he? So we should tell him."

"I don't need aftercare." Oikawa whirled around, staring at Tsukishima standing in the doorway. He still looked tired, and his hair was dripping wet, and the towel around his waist barely covered anything, but he was standing. 

"Of course you do!"

"It's fine," Tsukishima muttered, crossing towards where his clothes had been discarded. 

It had seemed weird to Oikawa that Tsukishima looked so awkward, so uncomfortable, while he'd been helping the blond prepare for his shower. Like he wasn't used to the praise or the reassurances or the assistance at all. At first he'd chalked it up to receiving it from someone who was practically a stranger, but...

"Kei-chan, do you skip aftercare?" Oikawa demanded, and Iwaizumi was startled to hear a trace of anger in his tone.

"What?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes, though refused to meet Oikawa's gaze. "It's none of your business. Just forget it."

"You came to _us_ for this, you made it our business!" Oikawa said, crossing the room and snatching Tsukishima's arm, whirling him around and pinning him back against the lockers, startling him. The surprise faded though, left with a dull impatience. 

"I said I don't need it. I know I'm not worthless--"

"Really?" Oikawa said, almost mockingly. "You could have fooled me. Does Karasuno really need you as a regular? All you've really got is height, right? Maybe some game sense, but that's easy enough to learn. You'll be replaced before long, won't you?"

"That's to be expected," Tsukishima muttered irately. He'd already known that much.

"Idiot! You'll agree to it that easily?!" Oikawa was _fuming_. "Clearly you need aftercare! How long have you been doing things like this without it?! That's dangerous, Kei!" There was clear displeasure written across Tsukishima's face at the use of his given name, but he couldn't seem to meet Oikawa's glare. "You aren't worthless! You aren't disposable! You're smart, and you're talented, and you have the most potential out of any of your teammates." 

It looked like each word was a _blow_ , and Tsukishima was shrinking away with everything Oikawa said. Something like guilt, or shame, was crowding in his eyes as they narrowed, focused on the ground. 

"You're stupid. You're so smart, but you're so, so stupid, Kei-chan. You think you're a lot stronger than you really are. You think you have to be able to handle all these things, so you force yourself to handle it when you _can't_. Barreling headlong through it and burying the damage doesn't fix anything, doesn't make you strong!"

Tsukishima had made a mistake. Coming to Oikawa, knowing the other would be able to read him and give him what he wanted-- but he hadn't counted on Oikawa seeing _deeper_ than that. He'd made a mistake. Oikawa was supposed to give him what he knew he needed-- not expose him to his own dark side.

"Come here," Oikawa demanded, grabbing Tsukishima's arm and dragging him across the room. "Iwa-chan, come." Annoyed at being called like a dog, but not willing to interrupt the setter's rhythm, Iwaizumi followed.

In the showers again, Oikawa left Tsukishima a few paces away from the nearest stall. Iwaizumi stood near him, and though nothing was said out loud, everyone knew that the spiker wouldn't allow Tsukishima to escape. _Damn._

The shower turned on. Steam rose, and Oikawa appeared again, dragging both of them into the stall. It was almost cramped, thanks to Tsukishima's size, but when Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi back against the wall, it gave them a bit more space. Next he made a gesture, and slowly the spiker grabbed Tsukishima's arms, drawing him back. Tsukishima moved like a ragdoll, bitter and resentful of every movement but unwilling to put up a fight and cause more trouble. 

"You're pushing yourself," Oikawa said, tone a mix between matter-of-fact and scolding. "Giving up control for a kinky fuck isn't going to change that, or even make it better. Sure, it's a temporary release, but it ends as soon as you cum, right? That's no way to deal with it. That's just sex. That doesn't tell you anything."

His arms wound around Tsukishima's waist, and he pushed his bare chest up against the taller boy's naked front. "If you come to us, you get aftercare," Oikawa said firmly, staring up at Tsukishima through wet bangs.

The other boy still wouldn't meet his gaze, but there was something weaker in his eyes now-- like he wouldn't admit it, but he was tired of being strong. Like fucking away his worries was getting tiring. 

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss against Tsukishima's back, his own hands wrapping loosely around his waist. It was gentle, it was all Iwaizumi could think to do. He wasn't good with words like Oikawa, couldn't understand Tsukishima's mind or emotions. But if it was just reassurance or comfort, he could do that. 

The longer the three stood there-- Tsukishima sandwiched between their stubborn embrace of warmth and comfort and affection, hot water pouring over them-- the more Tsukishima relaxed. Slowly, bit by bit, the tension melted from his limbs, and his head nodded forward drowsily, and finally his eyes slipped shut. Sighing softly, wearily, he gave up on trying to refute Oikawa, to rebuff Iwaizumi, to resist against them. 

It didn't hurt, after all. The thought of them seeing him this vulnerable had made something twist up in his gut-- this was weakness, it was different from the scenes. He chose that, that was just kinky, it was sex, it was... different.

It was different, but he couldn't find the words for it. Couldn't argue against it. 

Maybe he did need some aftercare.

It ached deep in his chest when he thought about Oikawa's response to his passivity. Was it really so self-deprecating that he thought he would be easily surpassed by his teammates? Wasn't he just being realistic, though? 

Doubting himself like this made his stomach twist up in knots all over again. 

For now, he didn't think about it.

This was comfortable. He didn't have to worry. That's what aftercare was for, right?

... Maybe aftercare wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love comments, so tell me what you thought! ;w; //heart emoji


End file.
